Kate's Perfect Life
by LiLZelda
Summary: PG13, just to be safe, but might change. R&R and no flames please. CHAPPIE TWO UP!! R&R R&R R&R!!
1. Prologue

Kate's 'Perfect' Life  
  
~by LiLZelda~   
  
*Whistles* Wow, a serious story, never thought it would happen. Anyway, Hi to anyone who's reading this, and I hope you'll now this is my first story in this section, and this is my first time ever writing a serious story so please no flames and R&R. I hope you all enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any of the characters related to it.   
  
**= Character thoughts   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Prologue  
  
I hate my life. I just hate it, I wish wasn't even born. God I'm so miserable right now, might as well just jump of a bridge. By the way, my name is Kate. Kate Sanders. You all probably all know me as the beautiful popular blonde at Hillrige High (A/N: This is when they were 14). The girl who gets everything she wants when she wants-but let me tell you something, it's nothing like that at all.  
  
My life is so screwed up right now. Everything surrounding me is messed up. My parents fight constantly, hitting, and screaming...I just can't take it anymore. Mom is thinking about a divorce right now, I close my eyes and pray to God they won't. My dad hits me, and I can't do anything about it. I have to wear cover up makeup to his my bruises and cuts, it makes me sick. I just hate it, everyone at school thinks I have the most perfect life...but I don't.   
  
My name is Kate Sanders, and this my so called 'perfect' life.   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
Okay, chapter one will hopefully be up soon. Chapter One, will be longer and so will the other chapter following it. Just to remind you guys this is from Kate's POV. Please no flames, R&R...give me some suggestions! 


	2. For all that I am

Kate's 'Perfect' Life   
  
~by LiLZelda~   
  
Okay, just a quick note before the story; thanks to all who reviewed! I'm so happy right now ^___________^---O.O But you got to review more!!! Review or else I'll ddddiiiiieee-- okay, maybe not but hey. So R&R and no flames.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizze McGuire. I do not own Lizzie McGuire. I do not own Lizzie McGuire. Got it?   
  
**=Character's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter One-   
  
I woke up, sun pouring though my open window. My pink lace curtains twirled around due to a light breeze. I sighed, rubbed my eyes and slowly got out of bed while struggling to get out of my silk purple sheets. Then I carefully slipped fuzzy slippers on my feet, and stared at my room. Same as yesterday, a big wide room, the walls, painted a light peach color which complimented my drawers which was a creamy white color. A big desk, which lay in near corner of my room held my computer, supplies, and CDs. Along the walls were posters and collages.   
  
I sighed again, as I slowly got up went out the door down the hall, and into the bathroom.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Nice outfit, Kate!"   
  
"Yeah, nice outfit!"   
  
All I could do was smile, and say "I know, isn't it?" I hate myself. Why do I have to be such a snob? Although, it WAS a nice outfit; a pink mini skirt with a leather-like feel to it, a matching pink tang top (A/N: Sorry if I suck at descriptions ^_^;). "Aren't they pathetic?" a voice said behind me. A whipped around....it was Claire. I really wanted to smack her for saying that. But if I did, I would become a outcast for life.   
  
And of course, determined to stay popular I agreed. "Ya, what losers, always looking at me up and down...jealous because they know they'll never have the chance to be...well...me" I stared at the floor. *And yet,I want a life like theirs*  
  
"Hi Kate"   
  
"Hey Claire"   
  
"Hey."   
  
I looked up from the floor to see Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo all just standing there...inside I was so happy to see them, but outside- "Move geeks, your in our way!" I pushed though them, with Claire following close behind. *Why? Why do I do this??* I painfully hid the truth that I didn't want to be popular, that my life is just as hard as any other teenagers is. I really felt like crying. *They were being nice to you Kate. Why do you do this? Why?*  
  
"...because I'm jealous." I silently answered myself.   
  
"Kate?"   
  
I jumped. Claire looked at me strangely.   
  
"Oh, nothing." I said, "nothing at all."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sunk into my desk, history class was awfully boring the teacher kept drowning on and on about WWII. I tried to keep my eyes open but they were slowly closing- "Okay class, and now to hand out this last week's test." My eyes snapped back open, I've been waiting to get this test back. The teachers opened a draw in his desk and picked the tests out. He then picked them up and went around the room, handing them out.  
  
"Yes!" I heard Larry cry out "B-"  
  
I rolled my eyes, pathetic Larry, why would you get excited over a B-? I rolled my saw Ethan nearly jump over his desk over a D. Then, my heart stopped beating as I saw the teacher slowly walk to my desk, and put the paper face down on my desk. I turned the paper over and saw my grade a....  
  
~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"You got a what?!" Claire asked hysterically. "An F..." I said, choking back tears. We were walking home from school and were on my block. "I have to take a makeup test next week, and if I don't pass this one, I might end up failing history this year." I looked up and saw my house ahead, I could feel the tears moving to the brim of my eyes. But reluctantly I managed to hold them back. I stepped into the house putting my bookbag down, and wiping my feet on the doormat. I heard rustling of papers in the dining room, probably mom paying the bills. I decided to show her the test and get it over with, she was the only person I knew who wouldn't yell at me.   
  
I jogged into the dining room. "Mom I-" I froze. It wasn't mom at the table...it was...Dad. He turned around, his face was pale and ghostly this usually means he was drinking, did I mention he had a drinking problem? He stood up and walked over to me. I started to tremble. "What have you got there Kate?" his voice sounded deep and raspy.   
  
"I- Dad, it's nothing."   
  
"Oh really?" he asked. "It looks like something...give it to me!!" he quickly snacthed it roughly from my hand. He looked at it...his face then turned boiling red.   
  
Tears started to fall down my cheeks. "No daddy wait I can ex--" but before I could answer, my head landed to the floor with a sicking thud.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
OOOOH CLIFFHANGER...I think. *AHEM* anyway I have apoilies to give anyone who's reading   
  
1. Sorry if I'm bad at describing things   
  
2. sorry if there's any grammar or spelling errors   
  
3. I'll try to make the next chapter longer if this one wasn't   
  
Okay that's it, besides that R&R and no flames   
  
^___^ 


	3. The coverup inncident

Kate's 'Perfect' Life   
  
~LiLZelda~   
  
^__^ Thanks SO much to all of those who reviewed! I greatly appreciate it!! On the side note, Sorry if this chapter sucks, it was a rushed one. And I'm tired and bored, so once again FORGIVE ME!!! Might be doing some other's people's POVs so if you have any ideas of whose I should do just put it in the reviews. And also, if you have some suggestions of how you might want the story to turn out please e-mail me (my e-mail is in my Bio, just so ya know). Okay, that's all I have to say besides for R&R and no flames.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any of the characters, OR any characters reletaing to the show.   
  
**= Character's Thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Chapter Two-   
  
"No daddy wait I can ex---" but before I could answer, my head landed to the floor with a sicking thud.   
  
Crap. That hurt so bad. I was still on the floor lying there, my head turned down, my eyes filled with tears. But did he care? Of course not. There I was, on the floor throbbing, heck probably bleeding; but then there was my Dad standing over me a sick, twisted grin over his pale drunken face. "There," he said. "Maybe that will teach you not to get bad marks.'' He laughed his cold hollow laugh, I hated that laugh. He bent over my sorrowful face. "Have you learnt your lesson, Kate dear?" he made his sicking grin again, I managed to choke out: "Yes, Daddy."   
  
"Good." he then went into the kitchen, probably to drink a bit of his hidden stash of alcohol. I slowly managed to get up, I held on to a nearby chair to help me keep my balance. *Crap.* I thought. * I think I twisted my ankle.* I slowly hopped over to a mirror on the wall, I remember I loved to look at myself in that mirror when I was little.   
  
I took a glance at the mirror, and gasped at what I saw. I long cut ran down from the side of my cheek to near my neck, the cut wasn't very deep but I knew it wasn't possible to cover it with my makeup. Shit. What could I do? If I go to school the next day, everybody would realize it and then---   
  
~And then what Kate?~ I mentally scolded myself.  
  
~Afraid you won't be popular and pretty anymore. Afraid nobody would like you. ~   
  
I started to cry, ashamed how self-conscience I was. Bullshit Kate, just go to school. I tried to keep telling myself that, but no use. I couldn't go to school like this, I just couldn't! What if they wondered where I got it....and found out how I got it.   
  
I sobbed more. There was no way I was going to school, unless I could hide this cut. So I wiped away my tears and walked over to the coat hanger. I put on a nice sleek, light jacket and headed out the door....with not a minute to waste.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**   
  
Three blocks later, I was at the nearest Rite Aid searching for a cover-up. "Excuse me Miss, can I help you?" I jumped suddenly, and turned around.. it was just a convenient store helper. "U-uh, um, yeah you can actually. Do you know where I can find a cover-up that matches my skin?" The helper studied my face.   
  
I can also tell that he was staring at the cut for awhile. He scratched his head. "Hmm, I dunno, I'll check...I'll be with you in a minute miss." He then walked to a nearby storage closet. I continued searching a cover-up, just in case the man wouldn't find one, and all of a sudden:   
  
"Hi Kate!" a perky voice came from behind me. I turned around....it was Lizzie! I quickly tried to turn around, but Lizzie wouldn't stop breathing down my neck. "What are you looking for." she said. "None of your business McGuire!!!" *My dad abuses me Lizzie....* She was silent for a moment. "Um, okay...well...bye..." I peeked over my shoulder to see her slowly walking away. *WAIT LIZZIE!!!....don't leave.* My eyes started to tear up...but I stopped when I saw the clerk coming. "Miss, sorry but this is the only one similar to your skin color." "Thanks..." I managed to say. I turned around and took it, and headed towards the cash register.   
  
"Thank you, that would be $5.75." the lady behind the counter said. I reached into my and pulled out the money. The lady took it, and out it in the cash register and then grabbed a small bag, and put the cover-up in it. She smiled as she handed it too me. "Thank you, have a nice day."   
  
I grabbed the bag and muttered. "Yeah...right..."   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**   
  
When I got back home, I saw my dad in the dining room sitting on a chair staring blankly at a wall. Just sitting there...staring. The ticking of the clock echoed though the room. It was a very eerie silence. I quietly hung my coat up, and grabbed the bag in which my makeup was, and quietly made my way up the stairs--   
  
"Kate."   
  
....It was my Dad. I went down the stairs, but still stood by it; just in case. "Y-yes Dad?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Dad?"   
  
I made my way to the dining room, but my dad wasn't there. A tap came on my shoulder and I slowly turned around--   
  
SLAP   
  
Right across my face again, luckily this time I didn't fall to the floor.   
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?!!!!" he roared. I was too busy sobbing to answer. "ANSWER ME YOIU LITTLE--"   
  
"I was at the store. I just had to get something."   
  
His eyes were wide. "YOUR A LITTLE LIAR!!! TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!" I continued to sob. I raised the small shopping bag that I still had in my hand...I really wanted to swing it in his face. He snacthed roughly from me like he did when he saw the test. Dad then opened it and grabbed the coveruo, tossing the plastic bag out of his way. "What is this?!" he yelled.   
  
"Cover-up..." I said weakly.   
  
"For what?!"   
  
I pointed to the cut on my cheek.   
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!! YOU TOLD ON ME!!!" a slap came across my face again. "WHO DID YOU TELL?!!!"   
  
Pause.   
  
"ANSWER ME!!!"   
  
"I didn't tell anyone, Daddy I swear. Please daddy, please believe me."   
  
He looked at the cover-up he was holding....and smiled. But one of his sick, twisted smiles. And then he laughed. Yep, just stood there laughing like a manic, he then stopped. "Fine I believe you Kate dear. But this cover-up is so big, that I think you'll waste it with only one big cut, I think you need TWO big cuts...or even more. So after dinner, when your mom's goes to sleep...and the whole house is empty...we'll she what we can do about that...alright?" he left the room smiling.   
  
And then i knew what I had to do.....   
  
.....I had to escape that night.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I have to learn how to make longer chapters the next one might be long because I might go to different peoples POV's . Please e-mail me on how you might want the story to turn out, I mean this is my first serious story and I need all the suggestions I could get. Secondly, please don't mind if my grammar sucks I mean things like punctuation and spelling.   
  
Thirdly:   
  
R&R   
  
and NO flames.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
